Wireless communication systems operating in accordance with various standards employ minimization drive tests (MDT) to improve wireless communication coverage. When new base stations are deployed, drive tests are performed before and after service activation of the new cell (base station). Initially, downlink/uplink (DL/UL) coverage measurements of the new cell and neighbor cells are made in the intended area of coverage improvement. During this phase, initial area tuning is performed (e.g. selection of an appropriate antenna for the new cell, adjustment of antenna tilting of the new cell and neighbor cells, etc.). Service with the new cell will be started after such initial tuning. Drive tests are performed to collect more extensive data of DL/UL coverage measurements in the intended area to confirm that adequate DL/UL coverage is being provided. In order to reduce the rigorous drive tests that are needed to collect downlink/uplink coverage measurements Minimization of Drive Test (MDT) are used to gather data. Using an MDT procedure, measurements can be collected from user equipments (UEs) (mobile devices) without the need for the extensive drive tests. As a result, the MDT can reduce network maintenance costs for operators, ensure a faster optimization cycle resulting in higher customer satisfaction and help to reduce the carbon emission to protect the environment. Furthermore, MDT enables operators to collect measurements from areas which are not accessible for drive tests (e.g. narrow roads, forests, private land/house/office). Other uses of MDT include mobility, capacity, QoS optimizations. In order to collect measurements from the mobile communication device, the device must be configured with the MDT parameters. The MDT configuration parameters typically include indicators of what parameters to measure, the time stamp of the log, how long the measurement should last and what parameters to report. Once the mobile device is configured with MDT parameters, the device is required to measure and log the pilot strength information once every period depending on the configured periodicity (logging interval). Even if the device is stationary and the pilot strength is relatively unchanged, the device is typically required to measure and log at every time interval.